Team Tenrou
Tenrou Team is the unofficial reference to the Fairy Tail members who were on Tenrou Island during it's apparent destruction by Acnologia. Creation Although it is not legitimately a Fairy Tail team, the Tenrou Team was created during the X784 S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 14-17 It is composed of Fairy Tail's Master, who oversees the entire trial, the existing S-class Mages, and the participants with their partners, who first arrived on Tenrou Island, followed later on by Carla and Pantherlily who flew over to the island via Aera in order to warn the others of the danger about to befall on the place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 1-5 Laxus Dreyar also arrived on the island to assist in the fight against Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 19-20 Members *'Makarov Dreyar': As Fairy Tail's Master at the time, he acted as the Trials' supervisor, and is considered the leader of the team. *'S-Class Mages': While not directly participating in the Trials, it was the responsibility of Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and Gildarts Clive as S-class Mages to help facilitate it, and were therefore a part of the team prior to its unofficial foundation. *'S-Class Trial Participants': As the main competitors in the Trials, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden and Mest Gryder essentially make up the primary members of the team. Mest, later revealed to be a member of the Magic Council and whose real name is Doranbolt, defected after his real identity was discovered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 17 *'S-Class Trial Participant's Partners': For the S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial, the participants had to choose one partner who was a member of the guild and wasn't already an S-Class Mage. Those partners were Happy, Loke, Lisanna, Evergreen, Lucy Heartfilia, Bickslow, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 6-20 *'Late Arrivals': Eventually, Pantherlily and Carla became a part of the team, after they followed the rest to island because they had been suspecting Mest to be an enemy, and Laxus joined later on to help in the battles. Missions Defeat Grimoire Heart While holding the S-Class Trial, the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart attacked Tenrou Island in order to find ZerefFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 5-8 and create the Ultimate Magic World.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 221, Pages 14-17 The Tenrou Team, after much struggle, managed to defeat it's top members, the Seven Kin of Purgatory,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 18-19 Bluenote StingerFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 16-17 and Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 16-20 *Carla, Pantherlily. and Laxus join the Tenrou Team. Defeat Acnologia After defeating Grimoire Heart, Acnologia appeared on the island. It wrecked havoc across it and Makarov tried to give his last strength to let the rest of the team survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 4-20 However, nobody escaped and they all fought against the dragon together, only to be defeated and the island seemingly be destroyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 6-20 *All members are presumed dead for seven years. Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia References Category:Factions Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Unofficially Titled Articles